10 Songs
by Emmy.Black.Hale.Cullen
Summary: I set my iPod to shuffle and wrote like a monkey on crack! Haha, story is better than summary, I hope.


**Hey everyone! I saw a story like this by MikalahStarrUley and it looked like fun! All I did was set my iPod to shuffle and try to write a Twilight story that fits the song! The catch? I had to write it before the song ended! So, I hope you like it! DC: I don't own Maroon 5, the Jonas Brothers, Panic! At The Disco, or any of the other bands mentioned. Also, I still haven't gotten a letter from Stephenie Meyer saying that I own the Twilight series. And, sorry for any spelling errors, I'm tired, listening to Three Days Grace, and obviously need a Beta-Reader...**

#1: Sorry - Buck Cherry (9:00)  
"I'm so sorry Bella, I truly am"  
"Edward Cullen, I will never forgive you for leaving me"  
"What can I do to make it up to you"  
"Change me. Change me now"  
"You have to stick to Carlisle's conditions, I would if I could"  
"Fine then... kiss me"  
I walked up to her and pressed my cold, granite lips to hers. She pulled away, looked into my eyes, and said, "I forgive you."

#2: Cyclone - Baby Bash (9:03) (This one was the hardest to write)  
I can't believe how lucky I am, having a boyfriend like Edward. He makes me feel happy all the time. His grace and flawlessness makes me feel plain and ordinary compared to him. I would trade anything to become a vampire right now... no more clumsy Bella.

#3: Kids of the Future - Jonas Brothers (9:07)  
I sit here and wonder "Why"  
Why am I trapped in the middle of the whole 'Vampires vs. Werewolves' controversy?  
Why am I sitting here alone with my muddled thoughts driving me crazy?  
Why am I not spending time with my future family?  
Why am I still human?

#4: Too Far Gone - All-American Rejects (9:12)  
Think you need me? It's not easy, letting go somehow. I bet Bella has moved on by now. I left her three months ago and still haven't gotten over her. Everything here in Volterra reminds me of her in some way or another. My heart is slowly learning to let go of all my memories of her, of the life I loved so much. So, now while I sit here and sulk, I keep thinking, "How have I gone on for so long without her?"

#5: Nothing Lasts Forever - Maroon 5 (9:16)  
I knew that this couldn't last forever... those blood-suckers are back and Bella totally ditched me and the Pack... for **them**. But, she doesn't know how deep that cuts me, so I don't think it bothers her. She was so reluctant to accept my help so she is stuck with them... forever. While my heart breaks in two.

#6: Time To Dance - Panic! At The Disco (9:20)  
She's not bleeding on the ballroom floor just for attention, the **dog** lost control around her and almost killed her. Now, I'm sitting in the hospital on the day of our should-be wedding. Jacob got so mad at me and Bella getting married that he just lost it and took out Bella and several guests. Renee and Charlie's thoughts are just screaming out at me. They're just hoping that their daughter will live after all that's happened.

#7: Time Of Your Life - Green Day (9:24)  
I am the happiest that I have ever been. Me and Edward just got married and are now on our way to his "secret place" for our honeymoon. I'm having the time of my life. We arrive at his meadow and his "after" car is sitting there. I gasp. There is my truck, looking as new as it did in 1980.

#8: American Boy - Estelle (9:27)  
I'm not sure that I can call him my American Boy since he was born in Europe. But, I thought about him the whole time I was shopping. Yeah, shopping. Shocker, right? Alice dragged me to the mall and forced me to try on all designer clothes. The last 2 1/2 hours has been like Bella Barbie for Alice. And, I just satisfied myself with thinking of Edward...

#9: Unwritten - Natasha Bedingfield (9:31) (This one was easiest to write because the song is a story within itself)  
I've thought of my life as an open book lately. Today is where my book begins, the rest is still unwritten. I break tradition by falling in love with a human, my Bella. No one else can speak the words on your lips. Only you can express yourself in the way you want to, and I do so by writing this story. Release your inhibitions, feel the rain of your skin, live life with arms wide open.

#10: It's Not Over - Chris Daughtry (9:35)  
It's not over. Just because my boyfriend and best friend left me doesn't mean that my life is over. I can still start over. But, I'm staying strong, holding on to memories, still hoping that Edward loves me enough to come back and that Jacob will forgive me for being a total ass towards his friends. I just misunderstood and disliked them immediately, without giving them a chance. It's not over... oh, who am I kidding...

**Omc, that was so much fun to write, so if anyone wants to write a story like this, be my guest! Also, if you want me to do a second chapter, tell me in a review!**


End file.
